


Les frères Holmes

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Mystrade [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Big Brother Mycroft, Brothers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Holmes Brothers, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Smile, Wine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: Mycroft et Sherlock ne s'entendent pas bien du tout.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Fullmoonlupine pour m'avoir donnée l'idée du drabble d'aujourd'hui.

Mycroft faisait tourner le vin dans son verre, les papiers sur son bureau ne se remplissaient plus. C'était toujours comme ça quand il se disputait avec Sherlock. Anthéa le laissait seul et si rien n’arrangeait, c'était Greg qui venait.  
  
Parce que Holmes avait la manie de demander à Lestrade de suivre son frère. Chose que l'inspecteur n'acceptait plus, même quand Mycroft insista.  
  
« Je veux juste qu'il vive.  
-Je sais. »  
  
Greg approcha, mit ses mains sur le visage d'Holmes, c'était toujours si étonnamment simple entre eux. Et en un sourit, Mycroft se détendu.


End file.
